


Минута может длиться вечность

by Luna44



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Наблюдая, как Нейтан и Одри целуются рядом с ним на краю кровати, опьяненный наслаждением Дюк едва вспомнил о том, что настала очередь Одри снимать очередной предмет одежды.





	Минута может длиться вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A minute can last forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568283) by [CookieDoughMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe). 



Когда рот Нейтана накрыл его член, Дюк громко застонал, не заботясь, как это звучит. Он понимал, что ласка будет мимолетна, но от этого делалось лишь слаще. Дюк вжимался в постель плечами, пытаясь не забывать дышать, а руки Нейтана с силой провели по ягодицам, бедрам, талии, ребрам. Дюк, зашипев, втянул воздух, выгнул спину, новый громкий стон готов был сорваться с губ.

На столике рядом с постелью пикнул телефон Одри. Ощущение рук и рта Нейтана пропало, он отстранился, и стон Дюка замер на губах. Наблюдая, как Нейтан и Одри целуются рядом с ним на краю кровати, опьяненный наслаждением Дюк едва вспомнил о том, что была очередь Одри снимать следующий предмет одежды.

Когда телефон пикнул, отмечая прошедшую минуту, лифчик Одри упал на пол, и она склонилась к Дюку, мазнув быстрым и влажным поцелуем, а потом передвинулась и прижала сосок к его губам. Он целовал, лизал и жадно втягивал в рот, и Одри подалась ближе, сильнее прижав грудь к его губам. Потом отстранилась, а он потянулся следом, силясь упереться локтями. В запястья впились кольца наручников, удерживающих руки по углам кровати. Одри вновь склонилась, но не так близко, чтобы он мог достать, и Дюк вытянул язык, пытаясь коснуться ее кожи.

Телефон пикнул, и она отодвинулась, притягивая к груди голову Нейтана. Дюк следил за его языком на ее соске, потом Одри запустила руки под футболку Нейтана и потянула ее через голову.

Вновь телефонный писк, и Нейтан склонился, касаясь языком соска Дюка так, как он делал только что с Одри, полизывая и целуя, его губы и язык оставляли на коже теплый влажный след. Нейтан провел языком непрерывную линию до другого соска.

Телефон пикнул, и Нейтан отвлекся, чтобы расстегнуть ремень Одри и спустить на пол ее джинсы. Дюк заворожено следил, как руки Нейтана двигаются по ее телу.

Телефон пикнул, и Одри склонилась поцеловать живот Дюка, потом продвинулась вниз от пупка до члена, целуя и втягивая кожу, пока не забрала член в рот. Ощущения были иными, чем с Нейтаном. Дюк смутно помнил, что вся идея в том и состояла, чтобы добиться в ласках максимального контраста.

Он простонал от ощущения ее языка на члене — тут же пропавшего с новым писком телефона. Теперь Одри снимала джинсы с Нейтана. Тот отступил в изножье кровати, где ноги Дюка были также прикованы и притянуты к углам. Нейтан провел пальцем по ступне Дюка, и он с шипением выгнулся от щекотки, тело стремилось приподняться над кроватью, несмотря на удерживающие его оковы.

Телефон пикнул, и Одри осталась без белья. Они стояли в изножье кровати и смотрели на Дюка, пальцы Нейтана ненадолго нырнули между ног Одри. Нейтан что-то прошептал ей на ухо, раздался писк телефона, и она улыбнулась, потянувшись не к Дюку, как тот ожидал, а к Нейтану, избавляя от белья и его тоже.

Они стояли обнаженные и целовались. Дюк был расстроен, что не получил свою долю внимания, и одновременно наслаждался видом. Когда телефон пикнул, Дюк не знал, кто теперь им займется, и с удивлением обнаружил, что оба. Каждый пробежал пальцем по стопам Дюка, щекоча его по-своему. Казалось, они забавлялись довольно долго и хотя Дюк, шипя, старался отдернуть то одну, то другую ногу, одновременно он стонал от удовольствия и радовался, что оковы не позволяют отстраниться слишком далеко.

В какой-то момент Нейтан с Одри прекратили и снова потянулись друг к другу. Дюк наблюдал, тяжело дыша. Он ждал, что они будут делать дальше. Когда телефон пикнул, Одри склонилась, взяла в рот его член, и руки Дюка вновь напряглись в оковах, от которых он не желал избавиться.

При следующем писке телефона рот Одри сразу сменился ртом Нейтана — совсем иное ощущение. Контраст был дополнительным переживанием, помимо всего того, что они с ним делали. Каждый доставлял ему наслаждение по-разному, и пока один подводил его ближе к оргазму и выпускал, другой заставлял ощутить что-то еще, словно толкая к совсем иному наслаждению.

Дюк перестал слышать писк телефона, перестал чувствовать наручники на запястьях и ножные оковы на лодыжках. Он воспарял к оргазму (или двум разным), и надолго завис с закрытыми глазами, губы то плотно сжимались, то пропускали стоны, которых сам он уже не слышал – он только ждал, что любовники будут делать дальше, насколько они все это затянут.

Он больше не помнил, чья это была идея — в этот миг он мало что помнил, включая собственное имя — да и оно было неважно. Понимал он одно: идея была хороша.


End file.
